Kumiho
by ArchVengence
Summary: Ahri finds the League of Legends. Will they help her or make her worse? My 2nd fic ever, please be kind to me. xD The rating will go up as I update it!
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone~! This chapter is meant to be rather vague as its a prologue. Once I actually get into it, it'll be more detailed and better written. I haven't decided who Ahri should be paired with.. any suggestions?**

The girl ran through the forest. Her breath becoming shallow and her feet thumping the ground as exhaustion began to take its toll. Her ears twitching to hear behind her and her tails balancing her so she didn't fall. Why was she running? She could just charm them and steal their life essence. _No_, she thought, shaking her head. _Not with these cuffs on_. She'd been caught earlier and bound with magic nulling cuffs.

"Stop!" Yelled one of the men chasing her down.

"Why? So you can kill me?" She called back. Her tails were slick with sweat. She looked behind her and saw the men gaining on her. Just as she whipped her head around to see where she was going, she tripped on some roots.

"Got you now, you succubus!" One cheered, landing on top of her. She squirmed under him but he was too big. "You are now under arrest by the Ionian Guard for needlessly killing innocents."

"But-! I had... to!" The girl exclaimed, finding it hard to breathe under the bulk of the man on top of her. He got off her and made her stand, but nver let go of her.

"You either rot in prison, or leave Ionia. You've done too much damage already." He said coldly. The Ionian guard stared, waiting for her response.

"Fine. I'll leave my home so you can rest easy," she spat. "I'll go to Valoran then. Maybe then they won't kill me." She allowed the guards to take her away.

A week later under house arrest, the girl was taken to the docks. She had spent most of the morning reminicing over his life in Ionia and finished grooming her tails. A guard came and led her to the large ship that was heading to the Noxian docks. "I've got go keep your cuffs on; we can't be sure you won't charm anyone."

"That's fine," she purred. "Just bring my bag for me."

The trip was long, and the girl spent most of it in the cabins. Once they had arrived, she was greeted by Noxian guards. "We're here to escort you to the edge of Noxus. We are under strict orders not to trust you. There'll be accomidation once we arrive." They travelled on foot mostly, and Noxus being a big city, they arrived at an inn near sundown. Thr girl was pleased to have finally given the chance to rest. She stayed in the inn for a few days, trying to find something that may help her from killing innocent men. "This is hopeless." She muttered, sliding down her door onto the floor.

"What is hopeless, my lady?" A voice said above her. She lifted her head and saw a man towerng over her. He was dressed in dirty silver armour with red cloth. He had a large axe strapped to his back and his scarred face was concerned.

"I'm a horrible, terrible person! No one wants me around, I'm a menace!" She cried. The man dropped to his knees and tried to console her. She told him her plight and he sat here listening

"I may have a solution for you. Meet me at the front of the inn at dawn. I'll take you somewhere." He helped her up and they departed to their seperate rooms.

At dawn, the girl played with her tails nervously as she waited for the stranger. When he arrived, they set off immediately. They travelled through forest for a number of hours. The girl was getting tired and was about to complain, until she saw a large castle like structure looming in front of her. She followed the man up the stairs and through the doors. A guard stopped them. "Hello, Darius. You have returned," he then turned to the awe-struck girl, " Welcome to The Institute of War, the home of the League of Legends. We have been expecting you, Ahri."


	2. Chapter 1

Ahri stood in the foyer of the Institure of War. She watched as different creatures and people walked past and started at them with awe. The guard removed the cuffs that she had forgotten about and gently grabbed her arm. "This way, Ahri. We have to get you registered and then I'll organise your living quarters." She nodded and quickly caught Darius' hand, who was still beside her.

As they walked further into the large foyer, Ahri looked around. It was very spacious, with two massive staircases on either side leading to the second floor. Directly infront of her was a reception desk. She was facinated by what the building was made of; it was like marble but it wasn't cold nor as hard. She asked Darius.

"Its magically enhanced marble. It changes temperature depending on the weather and if you were to fall on your butt, it won't hurt... much." He laughed. They continued to the reception desk and the guard spoke to the receptionist about registering Ahri. She was handed forms to be filled out, and a map of the Istitute. Darius offereed go be a guide, but Ahri declined.

She said goodbye to Daruis and the guard and examined her map, to get her bearings. She then started up the right large staircase to the dorms on the second floor. Once in the hall, she walked passed many different coloured doors until she stopped at the door that was marked on her map. She unlocked it, dropped her bag and launched herself onto the double bed on the other side of her room. Laying on it felt like laying on her own tails and she fell asleep straight away with her tails lightly draped over her.

Ahri awoke to knocking at her door and she sat up goggily. "I must've slept for ages," she yawned, looking around the now dark room. She walked over to the door when she realised that part of her fatigue was due to her lack of essence. She opened the door to see Daruis.

"Daruis~! I never got a chance o thankyou for everything." She then blew him a kiss and giggled as the charmed man followed her into her room. Ahri walked to him and slid her hands to the back of his neck to kiss him. He pulled her close and returned the kiss hungrily. He broke off the kiss to remove his armour, so he was only wearing cloth pants and a shirt which Ahri removed, leaving him naked. She led him yo the bed and layed down with Darius sitting in between her legs. His hands quickly travelled all over her body and stopped on her thighs. He slowly took off her shirt and skirt revealing her body to him. His hands found her thighs again and began rubbing her inner thighs. Ahri bit back a whimper as his fingers entered her and began rubbing. Suddenly he stopped and she felt kisses on the inside of her thighs. She let out a little moan, encouraging him to continue. She gasped in surprise when his tongue replaced his fingers. He started gently biting, sucking and licking, getting different sounds of pleasure from the kumiho.

He sat up to give Ahri a chance to catch her breath, begore being surprised himself when she grabbed him and started stroking, making him whimper. "Oh, the big tough man reduced to a whimpering boy. Maybe I shouldn't do this then?" She lent down and flicked her tongue out to the tip of his shaft. She licked from the bottom to the top of him and he moaned. Ahri giggled and put his shaft in her mouth, causing him to moan louder. She moved her head up and down making Darius pant and grab the back of her head to force it down more. She gently bit him to warm him not to do that. She pulled back and winked at him and went to the bathroom, leaving him to wonder what came over him. _This isn't my room and why am I naked? _He thought. Ahri came back out of the bathroom wering a bathrobe and her hair pulled up and giggled at the confused Daruis sitting on her bed. "Let's get you dressed, hmm?" She said, helping him up. After pulling on his pants, he was stopped by kisses on his chest and saw faint blue tentrils of essence from him floating to Ahri. He quickly put his shirt on, hoping to break the tendrils of essence. Ahri handed him his armour and ushered him out. "Wait Darius, thankyou foreverything." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She closed her door, and collapsed on her bed, feeling refreshed. "I think I'll like it here." She giggled to herself, falling asleep again.


End file.
